If Only You Hadn't Left
by WishingIHadSocks
Summary: Stefan is leaving for 3 weeks leaving Elena and the gang back in Fells Church. Elena's feelings for Damon have gotten stronger since they were both no longer dead and Stefan leaving has only just made things worse. Set after Midnight will become clear R&R
1. 3 weeks is just so long

If Only You Hadn't Left

**Ok so this is set after midnight and its a Elena/Damon story and if you have read my other stories you will know im a complete Bamon fan but i thought id try something new so enjoyxx**

~Elena~

"Oh Stefan I'm going to miss you" I sighed kissing him

"I'm only going for 3 weeks" He laughed

"But… Fine but bring me something good back" I joked hugging him tightly

"Of course I will lovely love" He said walking out the door

I sighed and turned away walking into the kitchen where Miss Flowers was making some tea. I looked at Meredith and Bonnie and smiled. 3 weeks just us 3 girls, oh and Matt and … Damon. Why was it I suddenly found myself drawn to Damon? I shook the thoughts out of my head and sat down next to Meredith, who seemed to be consoling a tearful Bonnie.

"Oh Elena, 3 weeks is so long" Bonnie cried

"I know, Bonnie, don't remind me" I sighed

"You two make me laugh" Chuckled Meredith

"What? How do we make you laugh" Sniffed Bonnie

"Don't you understand, 3 weeks just us girls, well apart from them two" Meredith said standing up and grabbing us

I giggled and laughed, the next few weeks were going to be good, now that I could be seen without people shouting ghost. I walked over to Miss Flowers to get my tea when I noticed Damon looking at me, it was the way he always looked at me but I seemed to notice more.

"Ok girlies what are your typical human plans for the day" Damon asked sitting down at the table

"Well we could go to the mall" Bonnie suggested

"Yes the mall!" I sang, I hadn't been there in ages

"The mall really?" Damon groaned

"Yes what's wrong with the mall?" Meredith asked

"Well I could do with some new cloths" Matt said sitting down at the table

"Please with the mall" Damon moaned

"Fine don't come with us" Bonnie joked

"Look St. Stefan is gone let's do something fun" Damon proposed

I looked at Damon from across the table. He smiled his 250 kw smile at me, I smiled back. Was it just me or were we having a moment?

"Well its agreed, I'm just going to get changed" I announced standing up and walking out giving a quick glance at Damon.

I walked into mine and Stefan's room, I quick glanced in the mirror and started to get changed. I took off my cloths and put them in the wash basket and walked over to the wardrobe. I picked out the outfit I was going to wear. There was a knock on the door, I smiled and dashed over grabbing my silk dressing gown and throwing it on.

I answered the door whist tying the sash. When I saw Damon I smiled crossed my face.

"Hello Elena" He said walking in

"What do you want Damon?" I sighed

"You" He smiled grabbing me by the waist and kissing me on the lips.

I moaned and melted into him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to me so I could kiss him more urgently. When he pulled back we were both breathing heavy.

"Elena, wakeup I've got to go" He said

"What? What you talking about?" I asked, what was he talking about?

"Elena come on get up, I want to say goodbye" He said more urgently

"D…" I started

Suddenly I bolted up. I was in my bed with Stefan sat next to me. It was Stefan who was telling me he had to go, he was leaving for his trip. I had dreamt the whole thing. Did this mean that I loved Damon?

**So what do you think i hope you enjoyed and if you review then i will continue if not well i suppose this story just wont continue xxxx**


	2. Hows a girl to choose?

**Heyy so here is the next chapter sorry its short. Enjoy xxxxx**

Damon watched as Elena and Stefan said their goodbyes. _Little brother you are so oblivious. _Damon thought. He had plans for him and Elena and he was going to do all that he could to make sure that they happened. _I don't care if she chose him first, I remember her last words to me and I am not going to let them slid. _He thought and with a smug grim on his face he turned and walked into the small crowded kitchen were Bonnie, Meredith and Matt/Mutt were coming up with plans for the day. Damon lent against the kitchen counter and listen to their meaningless human babble. He had very important things to be doing; he was going to start right now.

Elena walked into the kitchen, wiping tears from her eyes, she sat down in between a calm Meredith and a sobbing Bonnie. It all seemed so familiar to Elena and she knew just why. It hadn't been a dream that she had, it had been a vision. She had had many since the meeting. _It's like ever since they took my wings they gave me the future, _she marvelled completely ignoring the hungry look she was getting off Damon, if she acknowledged it she knew what would happen and she did NOT want to go there. Or did she?

"So I was thinking we should go to the mall" Suggested Bonnie

"Yeah that sounds like a plan" Meredith cheered

"I'm going to get ready, surprise me with what to do" Elena said getting up and quickly walking out the room.

Damon watched Elena walk out the room, she was avoiding eye contact, she wouldn't look at him; she didn't even acknowledge the fact that he was in the room. _I am going to get you Elena; you WILL be my princess of darkness. _Damon stood up and made and excuse to leave, he walked out the kitchen and up the stairs to where Elena was, he could hear her. She was muttering to herself about loving Stefan.

Elena paced around the room whilst brushing her hair.

"I love STEFAN, I love STEFAN!" I repeated over and over

_This is wrong I'm __convincing__ myself who I love_. She panicked, laying down her marble hair brush she picked up a picture her and Stefan had taken together. It was of her and Stefan kissing on a picnic they all had gone to. There was a knock on the door, it made Elena jump and drop the picture, the glass smashed everywhere. They knocked again, Elena stormed over to the door, she knew who it was, she knew what was going to happen.

She wanted this to happen

"Elena would you please let me in" Damon whined

"Oh just come in" She sighed picking up the glass

Damon walked in and admired the sight of Elena.

"Mm Mm Mm, Elena you are so fiiiiine girl" Damon said in the best American girl voice

"Damon! Please" She gasped

"Elena, please, Stefan is gone, it's like we are back to the dark dimension" He said grabbing Elena by the waist and pulling her close.

His lips brushed teasingly against her lips, his breath blowing into her mouth in an intoxicating way. She was shivering in anticipation. Damon was laughing inside, his plan was working perfectly.

"Damom, Damonn, Damon!" She finally managed it was like she was drunk on his presence "We can't" She tried to protests but even she was failing.

His lips finally met hers and she kissed him with more need then she had ever before in her life. She melted into his lips as his tong dominated her mouth. _STOP THINK OF STEFAN!_ Part of her screamed but it was drowned out by the other voice _Remember the motel, you love him, you want him, he can protect you, Stefan is gone. Damon! _She didn't know what to do, she pulled out slightly hesitatingly but it was no use Damon's mouth found hers again and they continued.

They fell back onto the bed as the make out session got heavier. Damon tugged off her top and she tugged of his. Suddenly Bonnie crossed her mind, wasn't Damon and Bonnie an item? Could she do this to her friend and her boyfriend?

"Damon this is wrong" She said strongly standing up and putting back on her top

"I don't see how" Damon said stubbornly putting his back onto

"Just go" She almost shouted

"Elena…" He moaned

"Damon just GO" She said opening her door and shoving him out.

She shut the door in his face and slid down it. She wrapped her arms around her legs and tears spilled from her eyes. She wanted Damon so bad, she longed for him, her body called for him, her _Soul _called for him. But her heart called for Stefan. How is a girl to choose?

**Ok so im not sure this is really working so you arte going to HAVE to tell me by reviewing its so simple xx **


	3. A tear

**Hey sorry its been so long talk about hectic anyway i know this is short but for it to work its got to be short.**

_~Stefan~_

I got into the car and drove through the pouring rain. I looked back for a split second. At the place I once called home, it was a shame how I would never see it again or Elena for that fact. I didn't want to leave her I loved her more than I had ever loved anybody before, but it was clear that Damon won this time and now the best thing I can do for her is just to leave.

Yes I regret telling her I was only going for 3 weeks but I didn't know what to say. I left a note on her dresser under her makeup box I just hope she finds it I couldn't bring myself to tell her face to face. Those lapis lazuli eyes filled with sorrow is something that's as wrong as Justin Bieber. Sometimes I wish I was more like Damon, outgoing and uncaring but then I like who I am it's something you learn to do after you've been around for 500 years.

My heart beat painfully in my chest and I found it hard to breath.

A single tear fell silently from my face.

~Elena~

I couldn't believe what had just happened. "Elena Gilbert control yourself" I sighed. How could I do this to Stefan what was I thinking, Damon was with Bonnie and I was with Stefan that's all that was going to happen nothing else.

I walked over the dresser to apply my makeup. I picked up the wooden box where I kept my favourite makeup. Something white was underneath it. I placed the box down and picked up the white envelope. I slowly walked over to the bed inspecting the envelope. Who could it be off.

The front of the envelope had my name in italic hand writing. I flipped it open and carefully opened it. I unfolded the thick cream card it was written on and started to read

_Elena,_

_My little lovely love. I'm sorry for you to have to find out this way. Trust me it's the last thing I ever wanted but to see the sorrow in your eyes would kill me._

_Elena I remember all the memories that we spent together and how happy we were and then in think of how you look at Damon and I know that I was wrong. When he died I was guilty because you never truly got to be with your true love but now he is back… for you._

_I feel like if I truly love you I will be able to let you go for your sake. I will finally allow you to be happy. That's why my lovely love that I will not return in 3 weeks or 4 or even a year. Elena it's for your own good that I leave now and let you live your life without me. I'm sorry that this is how I had to say goodbye but it's the only way I could._

_I'll love you forever lovely love-Elena- I give you and Damon my blessing. Call me for the wedding ok._

_You deserve the best_

_Stefan xxxxxx_

I gasped. I read it over again. I couldn't believe it. I stood up and walked into the middle of the room. I still didn't believe it. He was gone, Stefan was gone.

The envelope fell silently to the floor.

I followed it

"NO! Stefan No…" I screamed trailing off

My heart beat painfully in my chest and I found it hard to breath.

A tear fell silently from my face.

**So i hope you enjoyed leave your comment and review xxxx**


End file.
